Cell Block Tango
by anbuassassin
Summary: UPDATED 6/13/10 : Mine and Amber's version of Chicago's Cell Block Tango. We wrote this in 8th grade in an attempt to get to sing it at our school's spring talent show. It didn't work but you all get to read the results.


**Dillon:** And know the five Salam Acadamy girls in their rendition of the Cell Block Tango.

**Nadia:** Pop

**Nattie:** Six

**Amber:** Bang

**Kazumi: **Cicero

**Sakura: **Exline

**ALL**: He had it coming. He had it coming. He only had himself to blame. If you'd have been there, If you'd have seen it!

**Kazumi and Nadia: **I betcha you would have done the same!

**Nadia:** Pop

**Nattie:** Six

**Amber:** Bang

**Kazumi: **Cicero

**Sakura: **Exline

**Nadia(Spoken)**: You know how people have these little habits. That get you down. Like Jake. Jake liked to chew gum. No, not chew. POP. So I came home this one day, And I am really irritated, and I'm looking for a little bit of sympathy and there's Jake layin' on the couch, drinkin' koolade and chewin'. No, not chewin'. Poppin'. So, I said to him, I said, "You pop that gum one more time . . . " and he did. So I took the water gun off the table and I fired two warning shots . . . into his face.

**ALL: **He had it coming. He had it coming, He only had himself to blame. If you'd have been there, If you'd have heard it! I betcha you would Have done the same!

**Nattie (Spoken)**: I met Ryan Darnell from Glenroy about two years ago, and he told me he was single

and we hit it off right away. So, we started going out. He'd go to practice, he'd come over, I'd fix him something to drink, We'd have dinner. And then I found out, "Single" he told me? Single, yeah right. Not only was he taken . . . oh, no, he had six girlfriends. One of those cheaters, you know. So that night, when he came over, I fixed him his drink as usual. You know, some guys just can't hold their prune juice.

**ALL**: He had it coming. He had it coming. He only had himself to blame. It was a prank. But not a crime!

**Amber (Spoken)**: Now, I'm standing in the kitchen makin some sandwiches for a picnic, minding my own business, and in storms my boyfriend Dillon, in a jealous rage. "You been ignoring me," he says. He was crazy and he kept on screamin', "You been ignoring me." And then he ran the door. He ran into the door ten times!

**ALL:** If you'd have been there. If you'd have seen it. I betcha you would have done the same!

**Kazumi: **My sister, Magumi and I had this double act and my boyfriend, Ty, used to travel round with us. Now, for the last number in our act, we did these 20 acrobatic tricks in a row One, two, three, four, five . . . splits, spread eagles, back flips, flip flops, one right after the other. So this one night before the show we're down at our club house, Cicero, the three of us, drinkin koolde, havin' a few laughs and we ran out of ice, so I go out to get some. I come back, open the door, and there's no Kaitlin or ty. Well, I was so tired, I completely blacked out. I can't remember a wasn't until later, when I was washing the dishes I even knew what had happened.

**Kazumi**: They had it coming

**GIRLS: **They had it coming

**Kazumi: **They had it coming

**GIRLS: **They had it coming

**Kazumi: **They had it coming all along

**GIRLS: **They had it coming all along

**Kazumi: **I didn't do it

**GIRLS: **She didn't do it

**Kazumi: **But if I done it

**GIRLS**: But if she'd done it

**Kazumi: **How could you tell me that I was wrong?

**Kazumi**: They had it coming

**GIRLS: **They had it coming

**Kazumi: **They had it coming

**GIRLS: **They had it coming

**Kazumi**: They had it coming

**GIRLS:** They took a flower

**Kazumi: **All along

**GIRLS: **In its prime

**Kazumi: **I didn't do it

**GIRLS: **And then they used it

**Kazumi: **But if I done it

**GIRLS: **and they abused it

**Kazumi: **How could you tell me that I was wrong?

**GIRLS: **It was a prank but not a crime

**Sakura (Spoken): **I liked Matt Exline more than I can possibly say. He was a real artistic guy . . . sensitive . . . an architect. But he was always trying to find himself. He'd go around always looking for answers and on the way he found Rilly, Kristen, Rachel, and Taylor. I guess you can say we broke up because of artistic differences. He saw himself as smart and I saw him as a cheater.

**ALL: **The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum

**Group 1: **They had it comin'

**Group 2: **They had it comin'

**Group 1: **They had it comin'

**Group 2: **They had it comin'

**Group 1: **They had it comin'

**Group 2: **They had it comin'

**Group 1: **All along

**Group 2:** All along

**Group 1: **'Cause if they used us

**Group 2: **'Cause if they used us

**Group 1: **And they abused us

**Group 2: **And they abused us

**ALL:** How could you tell us that we were wrong?

**Group 1:**He had it coming

**Group 2: **He had it coming

**Group 1: **He had it coming

**Group 2: **He had it coming

**Group 1: **He only had himself to blame.

**Group 2: **He only had himself to blame.

**Group 1: **If you'd have been there

**Group 2: **If you'd have been there

**Group 1:** If you'd have seen it

**Group 2: **If you'd have seen it

**ALL: **I betcha you would have done the same!

**Nadia:** Pop

**Nattie:** Six

**Amber:** Bang

**Kazumi: **Cicero

**Sakura: **Exline


End file.
